Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-283232 (related art 1) discloses an output connector in which an outer conductor serving as a ground terminal of the output connector is formed on a casing and a projection is formed inside a hook formed at a tip of an insulating resin with a connector pin fitted thereto. When the insulating resin is fitted into the outer conductor, a tip of the center connector pin is pushed up by the projection to be connected to an output terminal of a circuit board.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication (JP-U) No. H2-69484 (related art 2) discloses a coaxial connector having a center conductor connecting member to be press-crimped and connected to a tip of a center conductor of a coaxial cord. Two openings opposite to each other are formed on a cylindrical surface of an outer conductor connecting member at a position where the center conductor is press-crimped. The coaxial connector uses a caulking tube which is externally contacted with the outer conductor connecting portion and which has a tube length extended so as to close the openings.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-32029 (related art 3) discloses a sleeve for connecting a connector, in which a hole opening plane at a tip end of a cylindrical part is inclined with respect to a plane perpendicular to a cylindrical axis. An inclined surface is formed from a peripheral line of an opening towards an outer surface of the cylindrical part preceding it to form a blade-shaped part having a sharp end. The sleeve is fitted in the manner such that the cylindrical part is inserted between a copper foil tape and a shielded wire of a coaxial cable with the blade-shaped part directed frontward.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-283232
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication (JP-U) No. H2-69484
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-32029